There are many types of merchandise display racks of the knock-down variety known in the prior art. Many of these merchandise display racks are adapted to display greeting cards and/or other material or products, generally of the paper based type.
It is also known in the prior art to provide a merchandise display rack or unit wherein sections thereof are relatively adjustable forwardly and rearwardly with respect to one another, for obtaining a particular effect and advantage for displaying merchandise. U.S. Pat. No. 2,283,301 dated May 19, 1942 to D. T. Daddell and entitled Merchandise Display Cabinet, discloses one type of merchandise display rack of the latter described type.
It is also known in the prior art to produce merchandise display units formed of plastic and having pockets therein, for receiving merchandise for display. U.S. Pat. No. 3,191,776 dated June 29, 1965 to S. G. Tokash and entitled Adjustable and Expandable Display Rack Riser, discloses one such arrangement.